Sepsis is a serious medical condition caused by an overwhelming response of the host immune system to infection. It can trigger widespread inflammation, which can give rise to impaired blood flow. As sepsis progresses, the body's organs can be starved for oxygen and nutrients, causing permanent damage and eventual failure. Left improperly diagnosed or otherwise untreated, the heart weakens and septic shock can occur, leading to multiple organ failure and death. Blood cultures are required to detect the presence of bacteria or yeast in the blood of sepsis patients, to identify the microorganism(s) present and guide treatment. The conventional separation and identification of microorganism(s) from blood cultures takes at least 24-48 hours, which results in many of the septicemia patients being initially treated with inappropriate antibiotics. It is therefore desirable to separate and identify microorganisms from a positive culture (blood, cerebrospinal fluid etc.) rapidly.
Recently, certain proteomic technologies/tools, such as Matrix-Assisted Laser Desorption Ionization Time of Flight mass spectrometry, (“MALDI-TOF MS”), have been shown to provide a rapid and accurate identification of bacteria and/or fungi from a positive blood culture (“PBC”). The microorganism in the PBC sample can be sub-cultured prior to MALDI identification. In the alternative, microorganisms can be isolated from the PBC sample using various sample preparation methods without the need for subculturing. The microorganism isolates are generally directly smeared onto a MALDI plate to yield about 70-80% identification accuracy. For isolates failing to yield any identification, a follow-up liquid extraction method is typically used to extract proteins from the microorganism for improved identification by MALDI-TOF MS. Although these liquid protein extraction methods generally yield better identification accuracy, such methods not only require several centrifugation steps, but also are time-consuming.
Schmidt et al (Rapid identification of bacteria in positive blood culture by matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization time-of-flight mass spectrometry, Eur. J. Clin. Microbiol. Infect Dis, 23 Jun. 2011) discloses a method of identifying bacteria from positive blood cultures by spotting a liquid sample of the isolated bacteria onto a MALDI plate and overlaying 25% formic acid directly to the spotted liquid sample. Therefore, the final concentration of formic acid in the bacterial sample is less than 25%. The Schmidt method results in 86.6% identification accuracy for gram-negative bacteria and 60% identification accuracy for gram-positive bacteria. Schmidt does not test this method in Yeast.
Hyman et al (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0120085, Published May 13, 2010), discloses a similar method as Schmidt, in which intact isolated microorganisms in solution are directly smeared onto a MALDI plate. The liquid sample is then overlaid with roughly an equal volume of 50% formic acid. Therefore, the final concentration of formic acid added to the sample is approximately 25%. This method was tested on 14 different species of bacteria and yeast. Although this method resulted in 91.1% identification, the data does not indicate how effective this method is with regard to gram-positive bacteria, gram-negative bacteria, or yeast.
Haigh et al. “Improved Performance of Bacterium and Yeast Identification by a Commercial Matrix-Assisted Laser Desorption Ionisation-Time of Flight Mass Spectrometry System in the Clinical Microbiology Laboratory,” J. Clin. Microbiol. (Jul. 6, 2011) describes a method in which neat formic acid is used to extract microbial proteins smeared directly onto a MALDI plate. This method, however, was unable to successfully identify all strains of yeast and gram-positive bacteria.
Herendael et al. “Validation of a modified algorithm for the identification of yeast isolates using matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionisation time-of-flight mass spectrometry (MALDI-TOF MS)”, Eur. J. Clin. Microbiol. Infect Dis (23 Aug. 2011) describes two methods for the identification of yeast. The standard extraction method described in Herendael et al., is a conventional liquid extraction method (this method is the “prior art procedure” of Example 1 hereinbelow). In the short extraction method described in Herendael et al., one colony was picked from an agar plate and applied directly to the target MALDI plate. Formic acid (1 μL at 70% concentration) was added to the sample and the sample was allowed to dry. The dried sample was overlaid with MALDI matrix, allowed to dry further, and analyzed by MALDI-MS. The short extraction method provided identical results as the standard extraction method although the MALDI scores were lower with the short extraction method. Nearly all of the isolates (97.6%) could be identified with the short extraction method; however 17.1% of these identifications fell below the reliable threshold level of 1.7.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a rapid and accurate method of identifying all classes of bacteria and yeast without the need for liquid protein extraction prior to identification with MALDI-TOF MS.